Small Heichou
by Be-chan Rod
Summary: ¿Porque hay un niño en el cuartel? ¿Porque siempre esta pegado a Eren? Se parece un poco a Rivaille... Hablando de el... ¿donde esta Rivaille?
1. Capitulo 1: Accidente

**HOLA! Soy Bere-chan, -pero tu nombre dice... -cállate! y... compañía (las voces en tu cabeza son compañía?). Ignoren lo que digo. Bueno este es mi primer fic... o mejor dicho, intento de fic.  
Pues no soy muy buena escribiendo y... soy tímida... Asi q tengan piedad de mi.**

**La pareja principal es: **_Rivaille x_ Eren

**Este fic, obviamente, pertenece a el genero Yaoi, si no te gusta te invito a dejar de leer, del mismo modo si no te gusta la pareja.**

**Disclamer: Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a el gran Hajime Isayama.**

**Ahora... disfruten de este estúpido intento de fic(?**

* * *

Era una linda mañana. El ambiente era perfecto y tranquilo.  
Rivaille estaba tomando un poco de café mientras miraba por la ventana, y pensaba en que limpiar.  
Unas nubes amenazaban con dejar caer un poco de lluvia.

-NO! ESTA VEZ NO! ALEJECE DE MI!- unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos de limpiar todo el cuartel.

Que demonios pasaba ahora? Vio como Eren entraba corriendo a la habitación donde Rivaille estaba, seguido de Hanji con un frasco con una sustancia rara entre las manos.

Eren se posiciono a un lado de Rivaille usándolo como escudo contra Hanji, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Eren resibio una gran patada que lo dejo en el suelo, luego sintió una bota sobre su estomago.

-Que demonios esta pasando?!- pregunto Rivaille

-Quiero probar esta nueva sustancia en Eren, pero el se niega!- dijo con cara de desesperación

-No voy a dejar que me bañe con esa cosa!- grito con cara de miedo pero luego de dolor al sentir la bota en su estomago haciendo mas presion

-Vamos Eren! Quiero ver que sucede!- dijo Hanji con cara suplicante intentando vaciar el contenido del recipiente sobre Eren, pero Rivaille se lo impidió.

-Oi' loca! Detente. Porque Eren no quiere que lo rocies con esa cosa? Quitando el hecho de que eres la loca- dijo Rivaille frunciendo un poco mas el seño.

-Bien, veras Rivaille- comenzo a explicar Hanji, mientras Rivaille quitaba su bota de Eren y este ultimo se levantaba- esta sustancia puede regresar a Eren a ser un niño de 5 años. Quiero ver si Eren, siendo un niño, puede convertirse en titan- Hanji puso una cara de ilusión, sus ojos brillaban y un poco de saliva salia de un lado de su boca- Te imaginas? Un bebe titan! Que tan grande seria?

-No voy a dejar q me rocíe con eso! No quiero quedar estéril!- grito Eren muy asustado

-Quedar esteril?- pregunto Rivaille incrédulo mientras arqueaba una seja

-Ya que la sustancia es bastante agresiva, puede, solo tal vez, tener efectos secundarios... pero nada grave-

-Nada grave?! Dejarme estéril no es nada grave?!-

-Cuales son los efectos secundarios?-

-Vomito, fiebre, cansancio, eso q menciono Eren, entre otras cosas similares...

-Estas segura de que regresara a la normalidad? Y si pierde el control? Estará completamente normal después? Cuanto tiempo estará así?- comenzó a preguntar Rivaille, algo preocupado pero con el mismo semblante de antes, no admitiria que Eren le preocupaba.

-Claro que regresara a la normalidad. Dependiendo la cantidad de la sustancia, si solo rocío una octava parte de el frasco, solo durara un día o menos. Como podría un niño de 5 años perder el control?-

-El era un niño cuando mato a esos hombres para salvar a Ackerman-

-Pero el riesgo es el mismo, o incluso mayor, ahora q es mas grande-

-PERO YO NO DEJARE QUE ME BAÑE CON ESO!- volvio a gritar Eren

-Oi' idiota! Debes obedecer a tus superiores! Aun cuando se trate de la loca de Hanji, a menos q sea una estupidez o una locura y no tengas mi permiso. Ahora deja de quejarte, maldito mocoso!-

-Kyaaa! Al fin! Eren ven para acá!- Eren puso una cara de miedo al ver que Hanji se acercaba a el

Tomo a Rivaille como escudo, de nuevo, y lanzo una silla entre el camino, con la cual Hanji se tropezó. Esta ultima soltó el frasco y el contenido se vacío por completo en Rivaille.

-Estupido mocoso! Mira lo que hiciste! Maldito idiota!- Rivaille estaba apunto de golpear a Eren cuando este cayo desmayado en el suelo.

Hanji asustada se levanto y noto que la sustancia se había absorbido en la piel de Rivaille. Coloco sus dedos en su cuello para asegurarse de que aun estaba vivo.

Eren miraba completamente asustado a Rivaille.

De repente comenzó a salir mucho humo, y cuando se disperso, notaron que Rivaille ahora era un pequeño niño de 5 años.

Hanji tomo en brazos al pequeño. Ella y Eren lo miraban fijamente, aun teniendo la misma cara de amargura se veia realmente tierno.

Rivaille comenzo a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Cuando pudo distingir a una mujer y un joven que lo tenian en brazos se sobresalto y dio un brinco para soltarse del agarre. Se intento esconder detras de la silla con la cual Hanji se tropezo hace unos minutos. El miraba confundido y asustado a Hanji y Eren, mientras ellos hacian lo mismo con el.

-Ri-Rivaille... - dijo Hanji- te encuentras bien?-

El aludido no respondio solo funcio el seño y se encojio mas en ''su escondite''.

-Heicou... yo... lo siento... de verdad, se siente bien?- Rivaille seguia sin contestar.

-Recuerdas lo que paso? Nos recuerdas?- pregunto Hanji

Rivaille los miro intrigado para luego hecharce a correr, pero fue detenido por Eren que lo cargo para que no se fuera. Rivaille forcejeaba pero claro que no podia contra alguien 10 años mayor que el y el doble de alto.

-Sueltame! Yo no hice nada!- dijo Rivaille al fin

-Rivaille- Hanji intento calmarlo- Esta bien! No hiciste nada malo. Cre que no nos recuerdas, verdad?- el pequeño nego con la cabeza- Bueno... que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

-...estaba... buscando comida...-

Hanji y Eren recordaron la infancia de Rivaille. Se quedaron mirandose. Mientras tanto Hanji pensaba que Rivaille no les creeria al decirle la verdad, asi que se dispuso a mentir.

-Rivaille, cariño. Te caiste y te golpeaste la cabeza, por eso no recuerdas nada.- Eren la miro extrañado- Yo cuido de ti, al igual que tu ''hermano'' Eren, hace muy poco que vives con nosotros-

-Porque llevan uniforme de soldado?- Ahora que lo notaba el solo traia una camisa muy grande que lo cubria hasta las rodillas

-S-somos soldados, te cuidamos aqui en el cuartel- dijo Eren muy nervioso

-E-estoy... preso?- pregunto el pequeño Rivaille con cara de espanto

-Cla-claro que no, nosotros te encontramos y te cuidamos- dijo Eren asustado por la reaccion del niño

-Ahora... ire a buscar tu ropa pequeñin- dijo Hanji mientras le pelliscaba los cachetes y este se molestaba- Eren, cuida de el, ya sabes lo exigente que es- ella le giño un ojo al joven y salio corriendo por la puerta

Un incomodo silencio lleno la habitacion

-... tengo hambre...-el pequeño rompio el silencio

-A-ah... eh... vamos a la cosina-

-.-

En la cosina, Eren sento a Rivaille en una silla-

-Te preparare un emparedado-

-Te lavas las manos-

-Ah, si!- Aun en niño era un maniaco de la limpieza

Termino de preparar el emparedado rocordando como lo habia hecho antes para ''el Rivaille mayor''. Se lo dio al niño y este comenzo a comerlo. En ese momento Hanji entro con una ropita. Se ña dio a Eren.

-Ponsela- dijo con una sonrisa que asustaba a Eren

-Eh? Porque?... Ahhh... Esta bien... - se acerco a Rivaille y nervioso le quito la camisa para que el pequeño quedara desnudo frente a el, se sonrojo un poco y le puso la pequeña ropa.

Cuando termino se pregunto de donde saco Hanji esa ropa, pero la voz de esta lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Eren, que haremos? Estara asi por una semana-

-Una semana?! Pues no podemos esconderlo de los demas-

-Hahahaha!- Rivaille se cubrio los oidos, esa risa era molesta- Sera dibertido molestarle. Tratare de decirle a Erwin q se lastimo o algo asi-

-Pero, practicamente, se... ''lastimo'' por culpa de su experimento!

-Waa... Ok ok... Ya vere que decirle-

En ese momento iva entrando Sasha que queria algo de comida despues de tantro entrenar. El entrenamiento matutino si que era paseado asi que a todos los demas se les encontraria en el comedor esperando por algo que pudieran deborar.

-Waa! Un niño!- grito la joven amante de las patatas- Que hace un niño aqui?!

-Sa-Sasha! Tranquila!- Eren la saco de la cosina para despues explicarle todo y cuando termino Sasha se fue a gritarcelo a todo el mundo.

Eren la siguio de serca intentando calmarla pero no lo lograba. Todos se sorprendieron y Eren comenzo a explicarles lo que habia susedido. Cuando termino llamo a Hanji para que les mostrara el pequeño Rivaille, ya que nadie mas que Sasha le creia.

Todos quedaron impactados al ver que era verdad lo que decia Eren, y Hanji lo confirmaba. Ademas alli estaba la pequeña prueba viviente.

Rivaille aun con cara de amargura, a todos les parecia realmente tierno y comenzaron a hablarle y tocarlo.

-Tks... -el pequeño no le agradaba nadie, solo aquel joven que le dio el emparedado, asi que fue con el.

Mikasa se puso selosa, tenia cara de homicida, Rivaille la vio y ya que por ahora era un pequeño se asusto un poco y se acurroco en el pecho de Eren.

-Tal parece que solo tu le agradas Eren, a mi en la cosina me dijo especimen raro, hahahaha- la castaña se seco unas pequeñas lagrimas de tanto reir- Bien... tu tendras que hacerte cargo de el pequeó Rivaille.

Eren trago duro, volteo a ver a Rivaille y este le veia como si lo fuera a matar.

Seria una semana muy larga.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Aburrido, no? Si lo se... -No sirves! -Tu callate! A ti nadie te pregunto!**

**Bueno, espero que al menos no haga que les de cancer...**

**Reviews para decirme que tan malo es? Son bienvenidos! -Vallance a... -Que te calles!**

**No estoy segura de subir el proximo capitulo pronto -Urra! -Asi que disculpenme**

**Saludos a PaulaxDB (no estoy segura de si lo escribi bien, I'm sorry) por apoyarme :')**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Bere-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un largo día

**Konichiwaaa! Como están?**

**Hasta que actualizo! GOMEN! Es que yo no tengo computadora propia y mi padrastro no me deja usar la suya muy seguido, perdónenme ;n;  
-A nadie le importa que no actualices...  
-Callate!... Ahora... Un sensual disclamer hace aparición:**

**Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hajimesupersuensualintelecto Isayama.**

**Ahora... disfruten del híbrido que se hace llamar fic...**

* * *

Era muy de mañana. Comenzaba a salir el sol. Los primeros rayos de luz dieron directamente en la cara del joven castillo haciendo que este despertara. Noto que no era su habitación, se desorientó un poco pero luego recordó lo que paso el día anterior, luego en la noche.

_FLASHBACK_

-_Eren, tienes que dormir con Rivaille.-se dibujo una sonrisa burlona en la cara de la sargento- Puede que quiera escapar, o algo por el estilo.-_

_-Ah! Pero...-suspiro- Este bien.-_

_Ya caída la noche._

_-Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación.- Dijo el joven titan._

_-Dormiras conmigo?- Pregunto el, ahora, mas pequeño._

_-Si, la sargento Hanji tiene miedo de que te hagas daño...-_

_-Tks... Esa fenómeno... No es mi madre-_

_-N-no, no lo es... E-es tu amiga...-_

_-Tu tampoco eres mi hermano-_

_-Eh... No, no lo soy...- Eren se entristeció un poco._

_-Tus ojos son extraños...- Era la forma de decir de el pequeño que le gustaban, Eren ya se había acostumbrado con ''el Rivaille normal''._

_-A-ah... Gracias... Creo...- Aun siendo un niño era tan... tan Rivaille..._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Para Eren, Rivaille era tan... tan... tan no se que, que lo hacia babear, al principio pensó que era respeto y admiración. Pero con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta que, su corazón aceleraba cada vez que estaba con el, sus manos sudaban y nunca encontraba que decir.

Pero, esperen, ahora que lo pensaba, faltaba algo... Donde estaba Rivaille?!

Salio corriendo de la habitación muy asustado. Lo busco por todo el cuartel y no lo encontraba. Salio, y lo busco por las caballerizas, pero no estaba. Mas de lejos alcanzo a ver que una pequeña silueta corrió hacia el bosque. Eren salio corriendo, y efectivamente era Rivaille intentando escapar. Eren corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo, y cuando lo logro, tomo a Rivaille en los brazos para cargarlo y que no pudiera escapar.

-Sueltame!-

-No, Rivaille! -forcejearon un poco, el pequeño callo al piso y el mas grande sobre este, aprisionando las pequeñas manos del menor- Trnaquilo! No puedes escapar! Eres demasiado importante aquí!

-No es cierto! Sueltame! Maldito bastardo! - Aun siendo un niño tenia ese vocabulario...

-Rivaille! No te dejare ir! No importa que tanta cosa hagas, no te dejare ir! - El pequeño se ruborizó un poco, Eren lo noto y se dio cuenta que parecía mas una declaración que una sentencia.

Forcejearon un poco mas hasta que Eren pudo inmovilizar al pequeño y se lo llevo en brazos a el cuartel.

Cuando llegaron Hanji le pregunto a Eren que había sucedido, y este le contó, soltó una tremenda carcajada.

-Oh, parece que el pequeño Rivaille nos odia... Que triste, no? Eren.-

-E-eh? E-eso creo...-

-Tks... Yo no odio a Eren- Dijo el pequeño tan bajo, para que no lo escucharan, pero claro que Hanji lo escucho.

-Aww! Parece que el pequeño Rivaille quiere a Eren! Eren debes estar feliz que te corresponden-

-Q-que?! C-como que me c-corresponden?!- El joven titan se ruborizó notoriamente.

-Tks! Yo no dije eso, idiota!- Grito el pequeño, también un poco ruborizado.

-Hahahahaha! Que linda pareja- Salio corriendo antes de que el pequeño Rivaille y Eren la asesinaran.

Chasquearon la lengua al unison.

Después de aver almorzado. Eren se iba a su entrenamiento cuando Rivaille le jaló el pantalón.

-A donde vas?-

-A entrenar, por que?-

-...- El pequeño no lo diría con palabras pero si con la mirada: quería que Eren se quedara con el a ''cuidarlo''.

-E-eh... Quieres venir y que te enseñe un par de cosas de el entrenamiento?-

Eren se sentenció al decir esto, ya que el pequeño acepto, el mas grande le enseñaría algunos golpes, pero esto hizo que terminara en el suelo quejándose de una fuerte patada en su entrepierna que le propino el niño de 5 años. Mikasa, que no se encontraba muy lejos, emanaba una aura oscura.

después de un largo día, de estar ''entrenando'' con Rivaille, limpiando lo que, según Rivaille, estaba sucio, estarlo persiguiendo para que no escapara o hiciera alguna travesura, como la de quitarle las herraduras a algunos caballos, o entrar a las duchas de mujeres, y solo eran algunas que había hecho en el día. Apenas era el segundo día, y ya estaba muerto. No soportaría mas golpes en su hombría, ni las cachetadas de sus compañeras por entrar a la ducha de mujeres por Rivaille, o los múltiples golpes de Jean por quitarle las herraduras a su caballo, o las burlas de Hanji.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca debió decirle a Hanji que estaba enamorado de Rivaille. Pero esa vez, si no lo hubiera hecho, Hanji lo habría castrado para ver si ese órgano volvía a crecer. La sargento Hanji si que estaba loca.

Era hora de tomar un baño, para luego irse a la cama.

-Eren... Puedo bañarte contigo?- Dijo Rivaille, sacando a Eren, de golpe por la pregunta, de sus pensamientos.

-Q-que?- Esperaba que hubiera escuchado mal

-Tks... estúpido y sordo... Que si puedo bañarme contigo?-

-E-eh? Porque?- Eren se puso nervioso, mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Estoy muy sucio, y no puedo tallarme la espalda... Ademas tu también lo estas, y aunque tienes esos brazos deformes demasiado largos no creo que tu también te puedas tallar bien la espalda-

-D-deformes?... E-eh, pu-pues, s-si tu q-quieres...-

Eren cargo en brazos a Rivaille y se dirijo al baño privado de Rivaille, porque el ''gran'' Rivaille Heichou, aunque fuera un niño, no se bañaria en las duchas publicas de los soldados.  
Calento el agua y se comenzó a desvestir. Rivaille también se quito su ropa. Eren estaba ruborizado de volver a ver al pequeño Rivaille desnudo.  
Rivaille por su parte, se sentía un tanto apenado, y nervioso de ver a Eren desnudo, pero no sabia porque se sentía así, pensó que tal vez era por no estar acostumbrado a convivir con personas. Su razonamiento era lógico, ya que solo era un niño de 5 años.

Se metieron en la tina. Eren comenzó a bañar a Rivaille, muy nervioso, y con mucho cuidado, no quería que le volviera a golpear la entrepierna. Eren no pudo evitar comenzar a excitarse un poco, pensando en si algún día podria bañar a ''el Rivaille grande'' como lo hacia ahora. Rivaille lo noto, ya saben como. Este ultimo se asusto y se acurruco en una esquina de la tina de baño. La ultima vez que vio ''algo parecido'' no fue en alguien que el apreciara, o siquiera conociera, y termino con horrible recuerdo.  
Eren noto que el niño estaba muy asustado, y como no notarlo.

-Q-que pasa, Rivaille?-

-...- Rivaille vio la erección de Eren y volvió a verlo a los ojos, entonces Eren comprendido.

-A-ah... perdóname! E-es que... estaba pensando en... al-algu... O-olvidalo! N-No te haré nada! S-si tu quieres me voy.- Eren comenzó a salir de la tina lo mas rápido que pudo.

-... Eren...-susurro el mas pequeño, apenas Eren lo escucho- N-no te vallas...- Rivaille dejo escapar un par de lagrimas.

Eren lo noto y fue y lo abrazo, nunca había visto a alguien llorar de esa manera, menos a un niño, menos a su amado sargento.

-Tranquilo... No pasa nada. No dejare que nada te pase...-

-Maldito idiota... Gracias- Dijo entre sollozos

* * *

**Y todos: Que carajo?!**

**Ya se, ya se... es una abominación... perdonen, tenia un bloqueo y escribir lo primero que salio de mi retorcida mente.**

**No creo que pueda actualizar constantemente... pero tratare de hacerlo...**

**Ahora... a todos los que dejaron su sensualon review: LOS AMO TANTO Q LOS VIOLARIA AUN SI NO SON RIVAILLE O PEPSI!(?**

**perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

**Como ya no se que mas estupideces decir, me despido, sensuales lectores.**

**Bere-chan**


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Que es lo que paso?

**Holaaa! ¿Cómo están?**  
**Yo aquí, reportándome, después de una eternidad c:**  
**No me maten! Es que aun no tengo computadora propia ;n; pero pronto la tendré, y cuando la tenga, prometo actualizar constantemente.**  
**Pos… yo soy bien responsable, así que escribo lo primero que salga porque nunca planeo lo que escribiré con tiempo c:**  
**Ahora… en el capitulo anterior había shota y no les dije xD perdónenme la vida! Bueno… como había shota ahora algunas personas (aunque son hermosas [porque a mí también me gusta el Ereri]) creyeron que Rivaille sería el uke. Perdonen, pero este fic es Riren, espero no sea problema ;n; PEROOO! Si ustedes gustan lo cambio a Ereri.**

**Como ya dije estupidez y media… les dejo el amorfo fic…**

* * *

Después de esa… _extraña_ situación, Rivaille golpeo a Eren en la oreja, reclamando que seguía sucio y debía bañarse. Luego de eso se fueron a dormir. Y al siguiente día:  
Eren despertó y Rivaille estaba dormido a su lado plácidamente. Aunque Rivaille era ''el _gran_ sargento Rivaille'', por ahora era un niño, así que seguramente se canso con todo el ajetreo de el día anterior.''Que tierno se ve…'' pensó Eren.  
Se pregunto si debía quedarse hasta que despertara, pero ya era algo tarde, así que se fue a hacer las actividades diarias.

Rivaille después de un rato, despertó y noto que Eren no estaba. Lo maldijo en voz baja mientras se cubría con las cobijas. Luego pensó que seguramente sería buena oportunidad para vengarse de la loca por lo del día anterior. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su pequeño rostro.

-.-

Eren estaba preparándose para el entrenamiento matutino cuando pensó que debería ir a despertar a Rivaille. Subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, iba pasando cerca del laboratorio de Hanji cuando noto que hacía mucho calor y un poco de humo salía por debajo de la puerta. Se acerco más y escucho a Hanji gritando como loca, algo normal, pero esta vez gritaba desesperada.

—¡Rivaille! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Después de eso noto que Rivaille salió corriendo y detrás de el Hanji.

—¡Eren! ¡Se supone que cuidarías que Rivaille no hiciera locuras!

—¿Qué..?

—¡Trae agua rápido!

En ese momento noto que el laboratorio de Hanji estaba en llamas. Se sorprendió y salió corriendo por agua.  
Después de un rato terminaron de apagar el fuego.

—Eren…—oh, no. Hanji estaba enojada— ¡Se supone que cuidarías que Rivaille no hiciera nada malo! ¡Mira lo que le hiso a mi laboratorio! ¡Tienes suerte de que nada importante se quemara!

—Tks… que molesta…

—¡Disculpe Hanji-san! ¡No volverá a pasar!

Después de múltiples gritos de Hanji desesperada por lo que paso, dejo ir a Eren y Rivaille.

—¡Rivaille! ¡¿Cómo pudiste prenderle fuego al laboratorio de Hanji-san?! ¡Fue muy peligroso! ¡Algo pudo haberle pasa a Hanji-san! ¡O incluso a ti! —Rivaille se sorprendió de que Eren le gritara, nunca le levantaba la voz, incluso a veces lo llamaba por Rivaille-san o sargento, aunque no sabía porque lo llamaba así—¡¿Qué crees que habría hecho si…

—Lo siento…—Rivaille le interrumpió— lo siento, no creí que fuera tan malo…

—¡Pues piensa con más cuidado lo que harás! ¡Es peligroso! ¡No me perdonaría si a Hanji-san o a ti les pasara algo malo!

—Está bien… lo siento…—Rivaille se sentía realmente mal porque Eren le gritara, Eren lo noto así que bajo un poco su tono de voz.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así, no quiero que nada le pase, sargento…—Eren se agacho para abrazarlo

—Otra vez… ¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Es una larga historia… Vamos, tienes que almorzar.

-.-

En el comedor, Armin, Mikasa y Jean hablaban sobre lo que le paso al sargento.

—¿No creen que es extraño lo que le paso al sargento? —pregunto Jean

—Debió haber muerto… ¿Por qué Eren tiene que cuidarlo?

—Sin importar que Eren lo cuide… ¿No creen Eren que se comporta algo extraño estando con el sargento? Aun cuando el sargento era _normal,_ Eren a veces se comportaba algo extraño, ahora que lo tiene que cuidar las 24 horas, lo trata con mucho cariño.

—¿Cómo si fuera su hijo?

—Seguramente Eren es un marica…

—Ah… yo pensaba en que tal vez intente… ganar meritos siendo amable con el…

—Sea como sea, si ese enano le hace algo a Eren, me asegurare de arrancarle su pequeña cabeza de su diminuto cuerpo—Jean y Armin voltearon a ver asustados a Mikasa

—Jeje… —Armin rio algo nervioso— tal vez no deberías referirte a el sargento de ese modo…

—Referirse a Rivaille ¿de que modo? —una voz detrás de ellos se escucho haciendo que los tres jóvenes se sorprendieran— Oh, siento asustarlos…—era el comandante Erwin

—¡Comandante! —dijeron los tres al unisón haciendo el saludo militar enseguida—¡Buenos días, comandante!

—Descansen. ¿Saben dónde está Hanji?

—Hanji-san está en su oficina—aseguro Armin

Dicho esto Erwin se fue a hablar con Hanji.  
Se escucho que tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo Hanji sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que leía

—Buenos días, me mandaste una carta muy extraña con respecto a la situación de Rivaille…—la voz sorprendió a Hanji y volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada muy seria de Erwin

—A-ah, Erwin… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo dije, vengo a hablar sobre la carta que mandaste con respecto a que Rivaille se lastimo… Es un poco extraña… No me imagino a Rivaille jugueteando en tu laboratorio…

—A-ah, ¿si? Yo también me sorprendí encontrarlo allí

—Lo que también es extraño… es que no habla sobre lo que le paso… solo dice que se lastimo…

—A-ah… Eso…

—Hanji-san, ¿tiene más ropa para Rivaille? —en ese momento iba entrando Eren con Rivaille

—¡Eren!

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Ese es Rivaille?! ¡¿Por qué Rivaille es un niño de cinco años?!

—Oh… rayos…

—¡C-comandante! —Eren se sorprendió— ¡Ha-Hanji-san! ¡Le dije que le dijera la verdad!

—¿Quién es el mastodonte de ojos azules, Eren? —pregunto Rivaille

—¡¿Mastodonte?! —Erwin se masajeo el puente de la nariz— Hanji, quiero que me expliques. ¿Qué es lo que le paso a Rivaille en realidad?

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí?

—A-ah… Rivaille vamos a darte un baño…—Eren saco rápidamente a Rivaille sin que nadie pudiera decir nada.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Erwin, Rivaille no sabe lo que le paso, no queremos que se entere

—Y yo tampoco, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que le paso a Rivaille?

—Pues veras… Descubrí una fórmula para transformar a Eren en un niño de cinco años, quería ver si con esa edad podría transformarse en titán. Pero ya que la formula era muy agresiva podría tener ciertos efectos secundarios, como dejar a Eren estéril, así que Eren se negó. Lo perseguí por todo el cuartel hasta llegar a la habitación donde Rivaille estaba. Discutimos un poco, luego Eren tomo como escudo a Rivaille. Yo me tropecé y vacié el contenido enzima de Rivaille… ¡Ahora es un tierno niños de cinco años!

—¿Qué rayos te pasa?... ¿Y ya buscaste un antídoto?

—Lo intente pero no encuentro nada que contrarreste los efectos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara así?

—Una semana… Pero, ¡¿no te parece tierno?!

—Hanji, esto es importante. ¿Que haremos si de pronto los titanes nos atacan? O ¿si Eren se descontrola? Rivaille es el único que puede matarlo. ¿Si Eren pierde el control y mata a Rivaille? Aun cuando Eren regrese a la normalidad, habré perdido a mi mejor soldado.

—Está bien… Seguiré buscando una forma de regresar a Rivaille a la normalidad… Pero yo también he estado cuidando de Eren y Rivaille, nada les pasara.

—Eso solo logra preocuparme más… Vigila muy descerca a esos dos… No quiero que pase algo que tengamos que lamentar.

—¡Si, señor!

—No pasara mucho tiempo de mi próxima visita, tengo que ver que todo esté en orden.

—Está bien… Oye Erwin, ¿no quieres un café antes de irte?

—Supongo que no me vendría mal una taza…

-.-

Eren llego corriendo a la habitación de Rivaille, no se imagino que el comandante reaccionara así.

—¿No se supone que me darías un baño?

—A-ah… creo que no lo necesita…

—Eren, ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento?

—¿Q-que cosa?

—¿Qué es lo que preguntaba el mastodonte rubio?

—A-ah…—Eren pensó rápido en como mentirle— ¿Recuerdas que te pegaste en la cabeza hace unos días? A e-eso se refería… E-el es el comandante, el nos dio el permiso de cuidarte, p-por eso pregunto.

—Mmm…—Rivaille se subió a la cama— estoy aburrido…

—Incendiaste el laboratorio de Hanji-san, desordenaste el cuarto de Jean y casi haces que ese caballo me mate, aun así ¿sigues aburrido?

—Todos son unos amargados…

''Eso es lo que todos decimos de ti…'' Pensó Eren.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? Que no sea peligroso…—dijo Eren mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Rivaille

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro, dime…—Rivaille se puso nervioso

—¿Por qué… paso… lo de anoche?

—¿A q-que se refieres? —rayos… ¿no le iba a preguntar sobre lo de la erección verdad?

—Anoche… cuando estábamos en la tina… ¿Qué es lo que te paso? — oh rayos, rayos, rayos!

—A-ah… eso… eh… ¿q-que tal si hablamos de eso luego? Hanji-san y-ya debería haber terminado de hablar c-con el comandante.

—No quiero ir con la loca…—Rivaille doblo las rodillas y se escondía detrás de ellas— Cuando era más pequeño… un hombre… me dijo que eso era para demostrarle a alguien que lo querías… y entonces… el… se puso sobre mi… dijo que… era porque yo le gustaba… p-pero —unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir— yo no quería… que me hiciera algo así…—ahora si estaba a punto de llorar— y… anoche en la tina… paso lo mismo… p-pero… tu no me hiciste nada… y me preguntaba… ¿si… Eren de verdad… me quería… como decía ese hombre…?

Oh, rayos! Eren estaba triste con lo que le conto pero tenía que responder lo que le pregunto Rivaille… esto era malo, muy malo…

—S-siento… que te pasara algo así… Y… c-con respecto a l-lo que preguntas… ¿T-te gustaría… que te… quisiera… de ese modo?

—… t-tal vez…—claro que le gustaría, pero no se lo diría

—Pu-pues… s-si, si t-te quiero de esa manera —lo dijo! Oh, no! Lo dijo!

—A Eren… ¿le gusto? —ese niño lo estaba torturando

—S-si…

—… a Rivaille… le gusta Eren…

—¿E-enserio? —¿escucho bien?

—… si…—¿era un sueño? Era un sueño, ¿verdad?

—B-bien—Eren sonrió muy ruborizado

Pero de pronto una idea inundo la cabeza de Eren. Era claro que no era un sueño, pero Rivaille no era exactamente Rivaille. Era un niño de cinco años. El _verdadero_ Rivaille, ¿le querría también? ¿Qué haría cuando regresara a la _normalidad_? El era su sargento, y el su subordinado. Rivaille estaba encargado de matar a Eren si perdía el control. Además, ambos eran hombres, ¿el _verdadero _Rivaille creería que es un marica?

Se escucho que tocaron la puerta, eso saco a Eren de sus pensamientos. Después de decir: ¡Adelante!, abrieron la puerta. Era Armin para decirles que la cena estaba lista.

—Gracias, ahora vamos…—Armin cerró la puerta y se fue

—Eren… —Eren volteo a ver a Rivaille y justo en ese momento Rivaille le dio un beso en la boca, sorprendiendo en sobremanera a Eren, y lo alejo de el

—A-ah… q-que lindo… d-deberíamos ir a cenar…

Eren tomo a Rivaille y salió corriendo, tan rápido que Rivaille no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron con la bola de iditas, digo de soldados.

* * *

**YA! NO ME METEN!**

**Sé que es horrible ;n; pero tenía un graaaan bloqueo y no sabía que escribir, he tardado 5 horas en hacerlo ;n;**  
**Ahora… ¿notaron que mejoro mi ortografía? Lo hago por ustedes ;u;**

**A todos los que dejaron su hermoso y violable review, los amo con todo mi corazón. Disculpen que no los he contestado personalmente(? aun, pero lo hare pronto.**

**Ahora… ¿quieren que este fic sea Ereri o Riren?**

**Cuando Rivaille regrese a la normalidad habrá… *sonido de tambores*… Lemmon! (o como se escriba!). Perdón soy una pervertida que no puede vivir sin él ;u;**

**Ya que dije todas mis babosadas, me largo c:**

**Bere-chan**

* * *

Vengo a molestar xD  
Los invito a que lean mi OneShot... Se llama _Kill to the Monster of Hope.___

Bye Bye...


End file.
